shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Vortex
Vortex is the fourth Eternal encountered in Underworld, the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. He is one of the four bosses of the first floor (Along with Volcano, Megalith, and Fungus), and the last boss of the first floor. Vortex has a shield of 13,531 points which has to be destroyed in 12 minutes and 40 seconds by eight players before they can finish him. He wields Silver Glaive as weapon and uses fishes as ranged weapons. The players need to reach Dan 3 before they can challenge him. The players can obtain the keys to fight him by defeating Fungus. One particular daily quests also will reward the players with Vortex key upon completed. If the players do not have any Vortex keys, they can buy one key for 50 gems. In battle, Vortex is extremely aggressive and his moves are very fast compared to standard enemies. He is immune to the Stun enchantment. After he is defeated, Vortex will mention the one that rules over the Eternals. Vortex states that he has no mercy and has no desire to understand humans. Requirements In order to challenge Vortex, players require: *1 *Dan 3 Perk and Enchantment *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass player's block. *'Precision ' A chance to make a ranged weapon Critical Hit with an increased damage. Rewards Defeating Vortex will reward the players with Fatum Key. They may receive additional rewards such as small or medium-sized Charges of Darkness or the Keys for Fungus or Vortex. Players have a chance to receive one of the rewards listed below: Quotes *''Dark waters will engulf the earth and the Gates of Shadows! Their secret will be lost in the abyss. And there will be no one left on the surface to tell it!'' - Vortex Appears *''For thousands of years I've watched the withering of your kind. There is some beauty in it. I think I shall keep you alive, just for fun.'' - After players fail to defeat Vortex *''For the first time in thousand years a human wins. Your will to live is so strong! But whatever you do, the end shall be the same: you will die.'' - After Vortex is defeated *''Your fate is already decided, you only choose the way in which your lives shall end. But the decision belongs not to me, but to the one who knows no mercy.'' - In response to Sensei *''We have been dealing with humans for so long that we've learned to understand you. But the one who rules us had no such desire. You will soon know that.'' - Last words of Vortex *''Huh, isn't it freezing? The Underworld is cold, too, but this is too much! But don't you humans have a feast to celebrate winter? What kind of beings are you?! - '' Christmas update *''Frozen almost to death, poor mortal thing... But who dares doing our job? Who's stealing our vocation - and all our fun? I smell something unfamiliar...'' - Christmas update Gallery Vortex Dan.png|Dan needed: 3 Vortex Stat (1).png|Vortex's shield and time limit. Vortex Stat (2).png|Rating points for defeating Vortex. Vortex Dialogue (1).png Vortex Raid (1).png Vortex Raid (2).png Vortex Raid (3).png Vortex Raid (4).png Vortex Raid Lobby.png|Raid Lobby. Vortex Raid (5).png Vortex Raid (6).png Vortex Raid (7).png Vortex Raid (8).png Vortex Raid (9).png Vortex Raid (10).png Vortex Raid (11).png Vortex Raid (12).png Vortex Raid (13).png Vortex Raid (14).png Vortex Raid (15).png Vortex Raid Score.png Vortex Raid Rewards.png|First place rewards Vortex Dialogue (3).png|If the player wins. Vortex Dialogue (4).png Vortex Dialogue (5).png Trivia *Vortex is one of the three enemies that use an unobtainable ranged weapon, the other being Titan and Drakaina. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Multiplayer Category:Eternals Category:Characters